happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dread and Breakfast
Dread and Breakfast is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Seth searches for food. Roles Starring *Seth Featuring *Lammy *Mr. Pickels *Cheesy *Sweet *Sniffles Appearances *Splendid *Truffles Plot Seth wakes up one morning and heads to his kitchen for breakfast. He checks his cereal box but it is all empty. He searches in his fridge but can't find any eggs or bacon. And he was all out of bread. With his stomach growling, Seth looks for something to eat. He spots Lammy and Mr. Pickles having a tea party outside, when Lammy sees she is out of sugar and goes to get more. Seth came to the table, impaled Mr. Pickles to a toothpick, and started eating it with a sandwich. Lammy reacted in horror to this and swatted the sandwich out of Seth's hands. Grabbing Mr. Pickles, she walks away. Next door, Cheesy was making breakfast with his grilled cheese maker. Seth poked through the window and asked if he could have one, but Cheesy refused to share. Seth reached out for the food, but Cheesy disrupts him. The grilled cheese maker closed on his hands and burned them. As Seth runs off, Cheesy unplugs the machine. He licks his burnt hands, only for a cheese bubble to pop and burn his head. A sweet smell arouses in the air and catches Seth's attention. Sweet has baked some cinnamon buns and left them out to cool down. Seth arrived and started eating the buns, only to have his mouth burned. Sweet angrilly confronted the pest who was eating her food. Seth gladly prepared to return the buns to her, only to fall and the sticky buns landed on her face, burning her. Sniffles is seen with a bowl of cereal and genetically-engineered milk. He pours in the milk and the marshmallows in the cereal puff up, much to his joy. Seth appears and slurps it all up, despite Sniffles' warnings that it has yet ot be tested. Seth puffs up and floats in the air. Splendid grabs an egg from a nest and boils it with his heat vision, but Seth takes it. A bird pops his body and sends him flying off. Seth soon deflates back to his normal self, but then falls through the roof of a cafe. He sees he has landed in a meat grinder and is grinded up. Later, Truffles orders some eggs. Behind him, Lammy and Mr. Pickles order their meal, and a tray several green sausages (made from Seth) appears on the counter. Mr. Pickles, with a patched up body, takes a bite out of one of the sausages. Moral "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Deaths #Cheesy's head is burnt by hot cheese. #Seth is grinded to death. Injuries #Mr. Pickles is impaled on a toothpick. #Sweet is burned by cinnamon buns. Trivia *This marks Seth's first death. *Cheesy's death is similar to Shifty's injury in Cheesy Does It. *Truffles originally starred in this episode. *An episode of the Fairly Odd Parents has virtually the same title, Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes